Follow The Leader (song)
Follow the Leader is a popular Wiggles song about playing "Follow the Leader". Song Credits 2006 Version * Music and Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2007 Version * Music and Original Idea: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group 2007 Instrumental Version * Music and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Musical Group The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Music Arrangement: Melbourne Symphony Orchestra * Lyrics Arrangement: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 2006 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Bass - Chris Lupton * Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Derek Antunes 2007 Original Version * Lead Vocals - Sam Moran * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Paul Field * Additional Vocals - Carolyn Ferrie, Paul Paddick * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Howe * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2007 Instrumental Version * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Howe * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show Version * Lead Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Kelly Hamilton, Nat Jobe * Backing Vocals - Craig Abercrombie, Brett Clarke, Ryan DeSaulnier, Paul Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Howe * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2013 Version * Lead Vocals - Simon Pryce * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field, Carolyn Ferrie * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Bass - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - John Field * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano/Organ - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Howe * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Version * Vocals - Anthony Field, Andrew Koblar, Paul Paddick, Simon Pryce * Backing Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * First Violins - Peter Edwards, Sarah Curro, Jacqueline Edwards, Peter Fellin, Deborah Goodall, Lorraine Hook, Cameron Jamieson, Kirstin Kenny, Ji Won Kim, Eleanor Mancini, Anne Martonyi, Michelle Ruffolo and Kathryn Taylor * Second Violins - Matthew Tomkins, Monica Curro, Isin Cakmakcioglu, Francesca Hiew, Rachel Homburg, Christine Johnson, Isy Wasserman, Philippa West, Patrick Wong and Roger Young * Violas - Lauren Brigden, Katharine Brockman, Christopher Cartlidge, Ceridwen Davies, Gabrielle Halloran, Trevor Jones, Simon Oswell and Caleb Wright * Cellos - Nicholas Bochner, Miranda Brockman, Rohan de Korte, Keith Johnson, Sarah Morse, Angela Sargeant and Michelle Wood * Double Basses - Sylvia Hosking, Rohan Dasika, Benjamin Hanlon, Suzanne Lee and Stephen Newton * Horns - Geoff Lierse, Saul Lewis, Abbey Edlin, Trinette McClimont and Rachel Shaw * Trumpets - Shane Hooton, Callum G'Froerer and Julie Payne * Trombones - Brett Kelly, Kenneth McClimont, Kieran Conrau and Mike Szabo * Tuba - Timothy Buzbee * Timpani - Christine Turpin * Percussion - Robert Clarke, John Arcaro and Robert Cossom * Piano/Celeste - Louisa Breen and Amir Farid Song Lyrics Follow the leader, do as I do When I've had my turn at being leader it's over to you Follow the leader, do as you do When I've had my turn at being leader, it's over to you try this try that try this try that Follow the leader, do as I do When I've had my turn at being leader it's over to you Follow the leader, do as you do When I've had my turn at being leader it's over to you try this try that try this try that Follow the leader, do as I do When I've had my turn at being leader it's over to you Follow the leader, do as you do When I've had my turn at being leader it's over to you la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la Video Performances *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! Album Appearances *Getting Strong! *The Wiggles' Big Birthday! Trivia * The song was first performed in 2007 but in one version, the actions are different. In it, it shows boot-scooting, pirate dancing and ballet dancing. * The song's audio is in mono instead of stereo. This is similar to when The Wiggles chose the mono audio track of the 1998 re-recorded versions of Yummy Yummy and Wiggle Time instead of the stereo one. *This was supposed to be in the Getting Strong! (2006) DVD, but like We're All Friends, it was cut out and put into You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (video). *This was confirmed to be later introduced as Wiggly Animation returns (from Plastic Wax Animation and March Digital), making animated versions of Emma, Lachy and Simon. Wiggly animations will return during 2017 and on an uncut version of "Dance, Dance!". * This song is included in the Just Dance Kids 2 video game by Ubisoft, which was released on October 25, 2011. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Getting Strong songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Repeat Songs Category:Wiggly Showtime songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:Series 6 Category:Series 8 Category:Series 7 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Dominic Lindsay Songs Category:Sing Along With The Wiggles songs